Une lumière parmi ces ténèbres
by Biporeo
Summary: Il se sentait vide. Il avait cette sensation que la drogue, aussi bénéfique soit-elle, ne le comblait pas complètement. C'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce jour sur la plage, où cette petite fille apparut... - fanfiction de "SLG en vacances" de Musicalsfan, pairing Zopie (ZoéxHippie), rating M parce que c'est assez glauque dans un certain contexte.


**Hellow fandom et bienvenue sur cet OS !**

 **Je passe en un coup de vent ('fin, si on oublie le fait que ma connexion plante depuis 10 min, mais je rage pas hein, non, pas du tout). Bref !**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit OS sur un pairing que je shiiiiip d'une fanfic' (une fanfic' de fanfic', oui oui). Alors tout d'abord, un gros merci à ma chère Musicalsfan (love et pleins de keur sur toi) pour m'avoir permise d'écrire et OS et d'exploiter ces personnages (à savoir Zoé (blblblblbl) et Eleonore (citée une seule fois X'))).**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mathieu Sommet, sauf Zoé, Eleonore et l'idée de base qui sont à Musicalsfan.**

 **L'OS est inspirée de la fanfic' "SLG en vacances" (le lien ici : s/11364609/1/Slg-en-vacances) de Musicalsfan qui fait un boulot monstre pour produire un chapitre tous les jours (warrior c'te femme hein ?). Allez jeter un coup d'oeil sinon vous comprendrez rien. Petit résumé de la partie que j'exploite tout de même :**

 **Zoé est une jeune fille de six ans envoyée en colonie de vacances. Elle rencontre le Hippie sur la plage mais cette nouvelle amitié est vue d'un très mauvais oeil des monos. Le Hippie "enlève" donc la fille et l'héberge dans leur bungalow Spaghetti (nom cliché, oui oui, allez vous plaindre auprès de Musicalsfan) malgré la réticence de Mathieu et la cafftage qui n'a jamais lieu du Patron.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La vie est bien triste, se disait souvent le Hippie.

Il regardait souvent autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose. Quelle était cette chose ? Lui même ne savait pas. Une lumière sûrement parmi ces ténèbres. Un éclat de bonheur dissimulé sous cette vague morne qui entourait ce monde.

Il cherchait, toujours, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il caressait l'espoir que ce réconfort, quel qu'il soit, lui parvienne. Qu'il l'illumine. Qu'il lui permette d'oublier cet univers bien trop triste dans lequel il vivait.

Bien des fois il avait essayé de porter un autre regard sur ce monde, mais ça le déprimait toujours un peu plus.

Alors, des années auparavant, pour remédier à ce problème, il avait goûté au plaisir de la drogue.

Puissant. Ce n'était pas encore l'idéal mais ça le comblait. Il aimait ce sentiment lorsque ses lèvres se posaient sur un joint et tiraient une latte. La fumée s'infiltrait dans son corps avant de ressortir doucement et de s'envoler haut dans les airs, disparaissant à ses yeux.

Tout s'embrouillait à chaque nouvelle bouffée. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, les formes perdaient leur aspect, les sons s'entrecoupaient. Il voyait le monde différent, au point qu'il se mettait à l'admirer.

Un ciel gris ? Il devenait un magnifique damier aux couleurs argentés.

Un son de klaxon ? Un chant d'oiseau résonnait.

Il aimait ce monde psychédélique dans lequel il s'enfermait. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, que cela n'entraînerait que sa chute. Pourtant, il continuait, profitant de cet univers délirant pour oublier pendant quelques instants cet univers bien trop laid et corrompu.

Alors oui, au fil des années, à cause de cette dépendance, il avait arrêté de chercher cette lumière. Il était devenu ce Hippie que l'on connaissait.

Un gars inconscient, toujours sous l'emprise de substances illicites, un défenseur des animaux -sauf aquatique, à cause d'un mauvais trip avec des crabes et des baleines-, un fervent serviteur de la nature.

Un hippie.

Il était devenu cette loque qui voulait sauver le monde tout en restant sur son canapé, à presque comater. Il avait perdu de vue ses réels objectifs. Où était donc passé son envie irrépressible de trouver son étincelle ? Elle s'était envolée en même temps que la fumée de son premier joint. Il avait abandonné. Il avait simplement arrêter de se voiler la face. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir dans ce monde bien moche.

Pourtant, dans son corps, il ressentait un vide. Un trou béant qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Une douleur sourde qui le détruisait intérieurement.

Quand il n'était pas sous l'influence de drogue, ce mal s'accentuait un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal. Pour se soigner, il s'allumait un joint, encore. Il était lâche. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher ce bout qui pourrait le combler. Les stupéfiants lui tendaient les bras. Tout était si simple. Il n'avait qu'à prendre son briquet, et hop, il se retrouvait dans un monde joyeux. Le voilà en train de chevaucher un Nyan-Cat courant à travers les champs d'étoile et les forêts de galaxie.

C'était son monde, ce petit univers parfait qu'il aimerait voir quand ses illusions s'estomperaient.

Un doux rêve de coton.

Pourtant, le sommeil n'apportait pas toujours des visions joyeuses. Parfois, son vide abyssal s'invitait dans ses songes. Du rêve, il passait au cauchemar. Ses étendues d'astre disparaissaient, avalées par une cavité géante et obscure : un trou noir. Il paniquait dans ces moments. Son destrier ne pouvait s'échapper, il était indéniablement aspiré, emportant avec lui son fidèle cavalier.

Et le Hippie tombait. Il hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, se débattait comme un dément, pleurait comme une véritable fontaine, essayait de s'accrocher à un objet inexistant.

En vain.

Et du rêve, il était passé au cauchemar.

De ce sentiment rassurant dans la poitrine, il était passé à la peur affligeante, celle qui broyait ses dernières ressources positives.

Puissant, mais destructeur.

Suite à ses hallucinations, il en sortait souvent transpirant, haletant, les yeux exorbités. Il se passait une main sur le cœur, tentant vainement de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Et il restait ainsi pendant de longues minutes, qui devenaient bien vite des heures.

C'était sûrement le prix à payer, pour pouvoir échapper à la réalité.

* * *

"On part en vacances. En Italie."

Cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Mathieu, sourire aux lèvres, les défiait du regard, l'air de dire : "Osez me dire quelque chose". À sa grande surprise, personne n'avait vraiment répliqué quoi que ce soit. Le Patron, ayant ouïe de la beauté frappante des italiens - femmes y compris -, se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir leur montrer le "French Kiss"... Enfin, dans son cas, ce serait plutôt sa Tour Eiffel. Le Panda se voyait déjà en train de chanter ses Instants Panda devant des italiennes qui lui jetteraient leurs sous-vêtements. La célébrité lui était décidément montée la tête... Le Geek était heureux de passer des vacances en famille, il trouvait que SLG - malgré son importance dans sa vie et le plaisir qu'il prenait à y participer - entravait leur vie de famille, à son plus grand dam. Le Moine pensait que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour faire son pèlerinage au Vatican *****. Le Prof, lui, n'y portait pas beaucoup d'intérêt. C'était pour lui une sortie quelconque qui durerait un peu plus longtemps. Quant à la Fille, elle salivait déjà à l'idée de voir les beaux italiens avec leur Vespa. Peut-être irait-elle draguer un de ces étrangers avec le Patron, qui sait...

Le Hippie, lui, ne savait réellement pas quoi en penser. Côté positif ? Voir de nouveaux paysages, peut-être semblables à ceux de ses songes. Côté négatif ? Moins de drogue. Et qui disait moins de drogue disait martyre.

Lorsque Mathieu avait annoncé leur vacance, il n'avait pas vraiment réagi sur le moment, trop stone pour réfléchir.

Mais lorsque la drogue avait arrêté de faire effet, soit une bonne heure après, lorsque tout le monde était réparti vaqué à ses occupations, il avait eu l'impression de se prendre une claque. Partir ? Drôle d'idée. D'ordinaire, leur créateur ne prêtait aucune importance au fait de partir. Il était même le premier à râler lorsque le Patron proposait de faire un tour en Thaïlande. Certes, le criminel n'y allait pas sans idée derrière la tête, mais s'il offrait l'aller-retour à tout le monde, en plus de l'hôtel, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

Enfin bref, ce voyage promettait d'être plus compliqué pour lui. Mais il ne s'en plainerait pas : il était d'un caractère passif. Il avait pour habitude de ne pas contrarier ses comparses, et si ces derniers étaient heureux, il n'allait certainement pas leur gâcher cette joie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit lourd. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il essaya de tourner la tête mais sa nuque paraissait ensevelie. Il cligna des yeux. Il distinguait le soleil. C'était déjà ça. Son trip n'avait pas été trop violent.

Il sentit alors quelque chose tomber violemment sur son pied. Il poussa un couinement. Cette chose faisait mal...

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue.

Il s'agita un peu. Il sentait qu'on enlevait une masse de son pied. Il essaya de le relever doucement la tête.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit légèrement.

Une tâche rose entachait son champ. Il plissa les yeux. Il distingua une tête et un corps. Les cheveux lui firent supposer que cette présence devait être une femme.

"Salut grosse ! lança-t-il, doté de son plus beau sourire"

Il réussit à se dégager les bras. Il se redressa difficilement, dégageant le sable de son torse. Son trip avait du partir beaucoup trop loin...

"UN HOMME DES SABLES ! UN HOMME DES SABLES ! IL VA ME MANGER ET ME FAIRE CACA EN SABLE !"

La petite fille, accroupie, s'agitait devant lui. Ses cris résonnèrent dans sa tête, lui causant un mal horrible. Elle était trop brusque. Trop de sons. Trop de bruits. Sa voix était trop aiguë pour ses tympans fragilisés. Ses mots frappaient dans son crâne, comme un tambour. Elle lui faisait mal. Pour la faire taire, il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Il sentit des lèvres douces frotter contre sa paume. Il frissonna.

"Reste caaalme grosse ! Je suis pas méchant !"

Pour assurer ses propos, il lui fit un sourire rassurant, quoi que un peu niais. Il la vit s'arrêter de gesticuler. Un sentiment de satisfaction le prit au niveau du cœur. Il avait l'impression que cette petite acceptait ses paroles. Qu'elle acceptait de lui accorder un peu d'attention. C'était ridicule. Il le savait.

"T'es rigolo, toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Un coup dans le cœur. Alors elle acceptait. Elle acceptait de partager un peu de son temps avec lui, avec cette loque qu'il était. Tout sourire, il répondit d'une voix traînante :

"Les gens, ils m'appellent le Hippie, grosse. Et toi ?"

Elle allait le rejeter. Lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas parler aux inconnus.

"Zoé. fit-elle, la mine réjouie"

Elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle l'acceptait. Lui, cet homme bizarre sorti du sable, elle l'acceptait.

Le cerveau encore dans les vapes, il fut pris d'un rire doux. Face à l'air interrogateur de la fillette, il s'expliqua :

"C'est comme un zoo !

\- Ouais. ajouta-t-elle d'un air fier"

Elle l'examina quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

"Tu veux être mon copain ?"

Sa mâchoire se décrocha d'elle-même. Elle s'intéressait à lui. Elle voulait passer du temps avec lui. Mais peut-être hallucinait-il ?

"Copain ? répéta-t-il d'un air dubitatif

\- Ouais. J'ai pas de copains encore, ma maman m'a mise ici, mais j'aime pas trop... Y'a que des petits. fit-elle dans un soupir"

Encore surpris, il mit quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte qu'elle était sérieuse. Il reprit alors, d'un air qui se voulait le plus fraternel du monde :

"Pas cool grosse..."

Il posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Une épaule frêle. Elle était si petite.

"Bah alors Goléan, c'est aussi ton copain ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire"

Elle haussa un sourcil. Face à son incompréhension, il glissa deux doigts entre ses lèvres et siffla. L'oiseau, étrangement obéissant, vint se poser sur son épaule en poussant un petit cri. La mâchoire de la fillette se décrocha sous l'étonnement.

"Wow !"

Elle se dégagea de la main du Hippie et s'avança, toujours les genoux à terre, près de l'animal. Elle coula ses yeux verts étincelants vers l'adulte.

"Je peux le toucher ?"

Son ton était étonnement doux, comme si elle avait peur d'effrayer la bête.

"Au calme ! répondit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire"

Le doigt de la petite fille se posa sur la tête de l'oiseau et la lui tapota docilement. La douceur dont elle faisait preuve offrait un contraste étrange avec sa vivacité qu'elle avait manifestée, un peu plus tôt. Tous deux rirent de bon cœur. Le rire de la fillette était cristallin. Cette voix résonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Plus douce que ces miaulements de Nyan-Cat. Plus belle qu'un morceau de Bob Marley. Plus enivrante que la drogue.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce vide qui le rongeait avait disparu.

* * *

Il était tranquillement assis sur les marches du bungalow, tirant sur un joint. La fumée s'infiltrait doucement dans ses poumons, comme de l'air. C'était mauvais, il le savait. Pourtant, ce manque avait disparu au fil des jours, depuis que cette petite fille était rentrée dans sa vie. Mais ses anciennes habitudes le rattrapaient toujours. Puis, le principe premier de la drogue était la dépendance non ?

Il vit au loin des passants s'arrêter près du tableau d'affichage du camping. Des avis de recherche de Zoé étaient placardés partout dans le camp. Tout le monde la recherchait

Pour la cacher, la petite dormait avec lui, malgré les protestations de son créateur.

Il haussa les épaules.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il endurait tous les jours. Il ne savait pas à quel point cette petite lui faisait un bien fou. Elle n'avait pourtant que six ans. Comment une fille aussi jeune pouvait-elle avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui ?

Il entendit une porte se fermer. Il tourna la tête. Zoé, vêtue d'un tee-shirt de son pseudo tuteur pour dormir, se frottait les yeux. Elle fit quelques pas et se posa à côté du camé en poussant un bâillement. Encore mal réveillée, elle tourna la tête vers son ami et de ses yeux à moitié clos, elle l'observa. Elle fronça le nez.

"Ça sent pas bon ton truc. dit-elle dans un grognement mignon"

Le Hippie la fixa pendant quelques secondes, interloqué. Puis il hocha la tête et écrasa son joint.

"J'en prendrai plus grosse."

Satisfaite, elle lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Il accepta son étreinte et enlaça ses épaules frêles.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la soulève par les aisselles et l'amène à l'intérieur, loin de ces gens qui voulaient les séparer.

Il ne voulait plus qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. C'était égoïste de sa part. Il en était conscient. Mais elle était devenue sa drogue. Elle était sa raison. Elle lui donnait envie de ne pas sombrer dans ses mondes psychédéliques. Pour elle, il avait envie de s'accrocher à la réalité, aussi dure et sombre soit-elle. Il était prêt à faire l'impossible pour elle. Parce qu'inconsciemment, elle comblait le manque qui s'était installé dans son cœur.

* * *

Il tremblait. Sa respiration était haletante et rauque. Ses yeux étaient hors de leurs orbites. Son cœur martelait contre sa poitrine. Ses poumons se compressaient.

Un joint.

Il avait besoin d'un joint. Même si Zoé guérissait son vide, elle ne pouvait pas guérir ses addictions.

Il essaya de se relever mais un poids l'en empêchait. Il se rendit compte, un peu trop tard, que cette masse était en fait sa petite protégée. Cette dernière, sûrement réveillée par l'agitation de son ami, se releva. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main frêle sur son torse.

"Gros ? dit-elle d'une voix à la fois inquiète et endormie"

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle enleva ses lunettes pour voir s'il était éveillé. Il lui avait souvent dit de ne pas les lui enlever, car ses deux orbes étaient spéciales et risquaient de l'effrayer. Pourtant, ce qu'elle vit ne lui fit pas peur. Malgré ses yeux exorbités, elle garda un calme olympien. Elle admira même la beauté de ses iris. Effayée ? Sûrement pas. Elle était admirative. Elle lui en voulait même de lui avoir cacher d'aussi belles choses.

Mais sa peur revint au galop lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son "tuteur" avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle poussa un hurlement.

Elle se jeta hors du lit, et en courant, sortit de la chambre avant de marteler chaque porte dans le couloir. Elle pleurait. Pourquoi son copain ne se réveillait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

Elle avait peur. Sa gorge était nouée, son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, ses membres tremblaient, sa vue se brouillait.

Elle s'écroula devant la dernière porte, hurlant à s'en déchirer la voix.

L'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, laissant filtrer un grand rayon de lumière. Elle reconnut Mathieu, le père de tout ce petit monde, portant seulement un boxer et un tee-shirt. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la petite et hésitant, passa une main sur sa joue.

"Hé princesse, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Son visage était baignée de larmes. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

"Hippie... articula-t-elle malgré sa voix sanglotante"

Mathieu leva les yeux vers la porte grande ouverte du camé. Il prit la petite dans ses bras et la déposa près du Panda qui venait d'ouvrir sa porte en poussant un bâillement burlesque. Le jeune schizophrène entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière.

Zoé, qui s'était blottie contre les jambes de l'ursidé, se balançait d'avant en arrière, les cuisses collées contre sa poitrine. Le porteur du kigurumi s'accroupit et passa une main dans le dos de la fillette, en murmurant :

"Ça va aller."

Plusieurs personnalités, éveillées par ce tapage nocturne, se réveillèrent et face à cette scène, s'approchèrent docilement de l'enfant ou rejoignirent Mathieu dans la chambre. Le Prof, le Patron et le Moine avaient choisi la deuxième option alors que la Fille et le Geek avaient opté pour la première.

Le Panda, pour calmer ses pleurs, se mit à chantonner d'un ton qui se voulait le plus doux possible. Malgré son timbre endormi, il réussit à réfréner les pleurs de la fillette. Le Geek lui avait apportée une tasse de lait et la Fille lui avait apportée une couverture pour recouvrir ses épaules frêles. Elle tremblait encore.

Elle releva des yeux larmoyants vers le Panda.

"Il va pas mourir hein ?"

Il lui sourit gentiment.

"Non trésor. Non, ne t'en fais pas."

Elle se permit alors de fermer les yeux, rassurée. Sa tête lui faisait étrangement mal. Elle lui semblait lourde. Trop lourde.

"Je... Je t'aime gros... réussit-elle à dire malgré la fatigue qui la submergeait"

Elle avait envie de lutter mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se laissa alors sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, elle se retrouva dans un lit bien trop grand. Se rappelant les événements de la veille, elle se redressa soudainement et examina la pièce. Elle ne sut dire où elle était mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre du Hippie. Tout était trop grand, trop spacieux. Et étonnement trop bien rangé. Elle se leva et sortit en courant. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine où Mathieu buvait un café, le Panda mangeait avec tristesse une biscotte et le Geek se plaignait de chocapic ou quelque chose dans le genre.

"Hippie ? dit-elle d'une petite voix"

Les deux plus matures échangèrent un regard. Finalement, le créateur se leva et s'accroupit face à elle, pour être à sa hauteur.

"Il est dans sa chambre princesse. Je ne sais pas s'il est réveillé, le Prof surveille son état. Vas les voir si tu veux, je vais faire ton petit-déjeuner."

Le Panda, à l'écoute de cette tirade, manqua de s'étouffer. Il trouvait l'Originel très paternel. Ce qui était assez ironique étant donné qu'il se comportait presque comme un goujat avec le gamer.

Mathieu lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

La petite fila vers la chambre de son copain. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, la claquant contre le mur. Le Prof, assis sur une chaise, sursauta et posa une main sur le cœur. Il fronça les sourcils mais se rendit compte que c'était la fillette. Il lui sourit timidement avant de se lever pour lui laisser la chaise. Pour le remercier, elle l'enlaça rapidement, le faisant rougir instantanément. Le scientifique s'éclipsa, se disant qu'ils méritaient un peu d'intimité.

La fillette se glissa au chevet de son ami mais malheureusement trop éloignée à cause de sa taille, elle dut grimper sur le lit et se mit, inconsciemment, à califourchon sur lui.

Sentant un poids sur lui, le Hippie ouvrit délicatement les yeux, pour ne pas se brusquer. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut la bouille de sa protégée. Ses deux iris vertes le fixaient intensément. À peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de la chose qu'il sentit deux petits bras enlacer son cou. Souriant, il ferma les yeux et laissa son visage glisser sur l'épaule de la fille. Il huma son parfum délicat et le savoura. L'odeur d'un enfant était étrangement doux. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés vinrent effleurer son nez, le chatouillant. Il rit.

Il avait encore le cerveau embrumé par les substances précédemment consommées mais il avait choisi d'arrêter sa consommation, malgré les protestations du Prof - le manque de drogue provoquait de sales effets -, pour pouvoir être clean lorsque son petit ange viendrait l'éveiller.

Oui, il souffrait de ce manque de drogue. Oui, ça le détruisait. Mais pour elle, il serait prêt à subir un nouveau martyre. Juste pour que des moments comme celui-ci existent.

La fillette se dégagea et planta ses pupilles dans celles de son copain.

"Ils sont beaux tes yeux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec beaucoup d'entrain"

Il sourit. Il pensait aussi ça de ceux de la jeune fille. Il aimait ses deux petits émeraudes qui luisaient tout le temps. Il aimait voir une lueur apparaître lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Il aimait cette étincelle qui illuminait son regard quand elle le regardait. Il aimait voir ses paupières glisser doucement lorsqu'elle essayait de lutter contre le sommeil pour rester encore un instant avec lui.

"Tu n'as pas peur grosse ? fit-il, inquiet tout de même"

Avait-elle vu ses yeux à lui ? Ses yeux exorbités lorsque la drogue lui manquait. Lorsque ses hallucinations prenaient le contrôle de son corps. Lorsqu'il délirait. Lorsque ses cauchemars l'emportaient. Avait-elle vu tout cela ?

"Non, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme, presque outré, j'ai peur des monstres moches sous le lit, mais pas de tes yeux !"

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une baume pour son cœur. Il avait envie de l'enlacer et de ne plus jamais la relâcher. Cette petite fille, en moins d'un mois, le rendait beaucoup plus heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait l'impression d'être un ballon. Qui s'envolait, s'envolait, s'envolait.

Pourtant, il savait qu'à force de s'envoler, il éclaterait.

A cette pensée, il passa ses bras autour de sa protégée, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

"Je t'aime grosse. dit-il dans un soupir"

Sa déclaration, malgré qu'elle eut émue Zoé, résonnait comme un plaisir coupable.

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsque des lumières inondèrent le bungalow. Le Hippie et tous les autres habitants de la maison étaient maintenus au sol par des policiers. Mathieu marmonnait qu'il était trop jeune pour gérer une famille, le Moine priait Dieu, la Fille hurlait que si sa manucure était ruinée, elle latterait les bijoux de famille du coupable, le Prof grognait en récitant toutes les bactéries présentes sur le sol, le Geek pleurait et appelait une certaine Eleonore, et Maître Panda criait qu'il n'était pas un animal échappé du zoo. Le Patron, lui, avait tout bonnement pris la poudre d'escampette. Après tout, n'était-il pas le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté ? Certes, on pouvait aussi dire que la justice française l'adorait mais à ce moment, ils étaient face à la police italienne.

Le camé ne disait rien. Il savait que c'était la fin. Zoé allait disparaître à tout jamais, avec ces gens qui se fichaient de son bien être. Lui redeviendrait cette loque s'il sortait en un morceau de la prison. Il frissonna. Et le sol gelé n'en était pas la cause.

En prison, il existait un code d'honneur, un truc sacré que les criminels, aussi fourbe soient-ils, respectaient.

Un meurtre ? Vous étiez respecté. De la pédophilie en apparence ? Vous étiez séparé du reste des prisonniers sinon votre gueule finirait par être défigurée.

Il ferma les yeux.

Par respect pour cet enfant, il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Jamais cette pensée n'avait effleuré son esprit. Et s'il avait essayé de faire quelque chose, il s'en aurait voulu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et qui sait, il se serait même tué. Malheureusement, Zoé était encore petite. Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'esprit pour pouvoir réfléchir pleinement. Aujourd'hui, elle l'aimait et l'acceptait. Mais demain ? Le verrait-elle comme son kidnappeur ?

La petite n'avait-elle pas développé un syndrome de Stockholm ?

Quand il y repensait avec du recul, il se disait qu'il était allé trop loin, que Mathieu avait raison. Il avait été égoïste. Il l'avait voulue seulement pour lui, et pour personne d'autre. Elle était devenue son seul soleil.

Et à force d'y croire et de l'aimer, il avait oublié de lui offrir sa liberté.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il se détestait et haïssait son être. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas jeté tout son dévolu sur une jeune femme de vingt ans ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se lie avec cette petite ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que les policiers avaient enfoncé la porte de sa chambre. C'en était fini. Zoé allait retourner loin de lui.

Il ferma les yeux.

Son vide, disparu depuis longtemps, revint en place. Comme s'il avait enfoncé une porte et avait crié : "Salut, je m'installe, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop manqué salope !".

Il n'était pas encore en train de dormir avec Zoé lorsqu'ils avaient été perquisitionnés. L'enfant était partie se coucher un peu plus tôt, prétextant un mal de tête. Son tuteur avait voulu lui tenir compagnie le temps qu'elle s'endorme mais elle avait refusé, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore fini son dîner.

Soudain, les voix qui résonnaient autour de lui auxquelles ils ne prêtaient pas attention, se firent plus fortes. Il ouvrit ses paupières. La masse qui le maintenait au sol disparut presque immédiatement, puis il sentit ses poignet se libérer des menottes.

Abasourdi, il se releva et se mit en tailleur. Ses autres compagnons avaient eux aussi été libérés ******. Le Prof interpella l'un des policiers qui était en train de partir. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que le scientifique, qui se révélait être bilingue, hoche la tête en signe d'au revoir.

"Prof, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Mathieu

\- Voyez-vous c'est très sim...

\- Abrège ! ordonna la Fille"

L'homme de sciences soupira d'agacement.

"Ils croyaient que Zoé était retenue ici.

\- Comment ça "ils croyaient" ? intervint le Panda"

Il se tourna vers le Hippie, qui s'était relevé à l'énonciation du prénom de sa protégée, et le regarda, la mine embarassée.

"Zoé a disparu. Ils n'avaient pas assez de preuve contre nous pour embarquer. ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Mathieu"

Il fut foudroyé. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Pas maintenant. Pas elle.

"Euh, les mecs ? interrompit le Geek, Y'a que moi qui aie remarqué que le Patron était pas là ?"

Comme pour le contre-dire, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme vêtu d'un costume noir.

"Salut les mecs ! Papa est rentré !"

Cette voix rauque. Elle n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

Le Hippie eut un tilt dans sa tête. Lentement, il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Y'avait pleins de flics dehors, j'ai bien fait de pas trop traîner. ricana-t-il"

À ces mots, le junkie bondit sur lui, serrant ses mains autour de sa gorge. Sous la surprise, le criminel tomba à la renverse, emportant son assaillant avec lui.

"C'est toi qui l'a enlevée ! s'écria le Hippie, hors de lui"

Le Patron, loin de se laisser faire, lui attribua un coup dans l'estomac, et lorsqu'il se tordit en deux sous l'effet de choc, il sortit d'un geste habile son arme à feu et la braqua sous la glotte de son semblable.

"Eh bien l'camé, j'te trouve légèrement sur les nerfs. cracha-t-il"

Nullement refroidi par le canon qui lui frottait la gorge, il répondit d'un ton hargneux que personne ne lui connaissait :

"Tu l'as enlevée. Tu as enlevée la fille gros."

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire :

"C'est pas moi qui aie fait disparaître ta gamine. Elle s'est barrée, parce que t'es un pédophile gamin."

Pédophile. Ce mot frappait contre ses tempes.

Doucement, le Patron avança ses lèvres près de l'oreille de son double et murmura :

"C'est de ta faute si elle s'est cassée."

Il s'éloigna avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

"J'suis étonnée que ce soit toi le deuxième à séquestrer des enfants, bouffeur de soja. J'étais persuadé que ce serait plutôt un penchant de la chinoise..."

Il coula un regard amusé à l'homme portant un kigurumi.

Le Hippie poussa le Patron pour le dégager de son chemin et sortit du bungalow en courant.

Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il avait juste besoin de sortir ces mots de la tête. Ces mots beaucoup trop justes. Il avait besoin d'oublier. De ne plus sentir ce manque qui lui rongeait la poitrine.

Oublier.

Il courut.

Longtemps. Enfin, tout est relatif. Sa course avait peut-être duré quelques minutes.

Ses pieds heurtèrent le sable. Il tomba à genoux.

Il leva ses yeux, désarçonnés de ses fidèles lunettes, vers le ciel, fixant la nuit sans étoiles.

La plage. Il l'avait rencontrée ici, sous les effets de substances. Ça avait été le début de son bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, il était là, sobre. C'était le début de son malheur.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. La première. La toute première réelle. Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il n'avait jamais connu la tristesse grâce ou à cause de la drogue. Il n'avait toujours été que joie et bonheur. Et pour la première fois, il pleurait.

Il baissa les yeux.

Il avait été incapable de suffire à la seule personne qu'il aimait.

"Copain !"

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et une tête vint se poser contre sa joue.

Surpris, il mit quelques minutes avant de saisir. Tremblant, il vint caresser cette chevelure de feu qui jouait sur son visage. Il huma doucement ce parfum qu'il connaissait bien. Un sentiment de paix l'envahit presque aussitôt. Il glissa une main dans le dos de la fillette alors que l'autre s'appliquait à dresser ces cheveux.

"Grosse, murmura-t-il à cause de l'émotion, t'étais où ?"

Elle recula sa tête pour planter ses yeux dans celles de son protecteur.

"Goléan frappait à la fenêtre pour que je joue avec lui ! dit-elle d'une voix vive, Si je te l'avais dit, t'aurais pas voulu que je sorte. ajouta-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation"

Soulagé, il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité.

Pourtant, il savait. Il savait qu'il devait agir.

Il la repoussa légèrement pour l'écarter complètement de lui. Elle émit un petit cri d'indignation. Il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Grosse, ce que je fais, c'est pas peace. Tu dois retrouver ta maman maintenant.

\- Mais moi j'suis contente avec toi ! protesta-t-elle

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais une fille doit être avec sa maman, c'est comme ça."

Elle baissa les yeux.

"Tu m'abandonnes c'est ça ? Comme maman ?"

Sa voix était chargée de tristesse. Jamais il ne l'avait entendue parler si bas. Elle qui rayonnait souvent, qui était la personnification même de la joie, elle, ressentait de la tristesse ? Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait que son discours ne servirait à rien alors. Il se contenta de lui serrer un peu les mains. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, même si elle était terriblement sublime.

"Je t'abandonne pas grosse. fit-il d'un ton tremblant, Je reviendrai te chercher, quand tu seras plus grande."

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

"Promis ? demanda-t-elle"

Ses prunelles étincelantes lui donnèrent un coup au cœur. Comment ferait-il sans cet être si parfait ?

"Promis. dit-il d'une voix solennelle"

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle s'élança contre lui et l'enlaça. Elle était petite. Mais elle savait que c'était leur dernier instant ensemble, le dernier avant très longtemps.

Ne pouvant refuser cet adieu, il passa ses bras autour de son petit corps et blottit sa tête dans son cou.

Cette peau si délicate comme de la soie allait lui manquer. Tous ses gestes, ses paroles, ses manières, ses rires, ses sourires, ses taquineries, ses câlins allaient lui manquer.

Il aurait encore un vide en lui. Pendant un long moment.

Mais c'était pour son bien.

Et si elle était heureuse, alors il l'était pour elle.

"Je t'aime Hippie. déclara-t-elle"

Son cœur fit un saut périlleux.

"Je t'aime Zoé. répondit-il"

Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant un moment, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, dans la pureté d'un amour bien trop sombre.

* * *

"La police a retrouvé Zoé. annonça le Prof, Sa disparition a été considérée comme une fugue. Elle nous a protégés en ne disant rien à notre sujet."

Il fit une pause.

"Plutôt intelligente cette enfant. En tous cas, beaucoup plus que mon double féminin."

Mathieu, assis sur un tabouret de la cuisine, son éternel tasse de café à la main, coula un regard vers le Hippie qui comatait à moitié sur le canapé du bungalow.

Il se concentra sur son homologue scientifique.

"Je sais que je devrais m'en foutre, soupira-t-il, mais comment il va lui ?"

Le Prof secoua légèrement la tête.

"Bien, si on peut dire ça. Il a repris une consommation normale, ce qui n'engendrera pas de manque théoriquement... Il va redevenir comme avant si tu préfères. ajouta-t-il devant l'air blasé de son créateur"

Le Hippie, tout à coup, se releva et s'écria :

"Les renards sont rouuuux !"

Il se mit sur ses deux pieds et d'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il s'écroula sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans son coussin. Le parfum de sa protégée flottait encore dans les draps, le couvre-lit, les oreillers, l'air de la pièce. Malgré son absence, elle était encore là.

Ce vide s'était accentué lorsqu'il avait dû la relâcher mais cette légère senteur lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.

Pour éviter que l'effluve disparaisse, il avait décidé de ne plus consommer n'importe quelle subtance qui pourrait faire de la fumée ou abîmer son odorat.

Il se mit sur le dos et observa le plafond. Parfois, lorsque la drogue faisait encore effet, il avait l'impression de la voir. Alors, pour renforcer cette illusion, il respirait le parfum de la pièce.

Il l'aimait cette fillette.

Trop sûrement.

Pourtant, il prendrait son mal en patience, attendrait qu'elle soit grande pour venir la chercher. Peut-être qu'elle le rejettera, qu'elle ne se rappelera plus de lui, qu'elle voudra rester seulement son amie, mais qu'importe, il avait compris à présent que seul son bonheur l'importait. Et qu'importe la personne avec qui elle le partagerait. Tant qu'il pouvait veiller sur elle, tout lui convenait.

Il ferma ses paupières.

Finalement, il l'avait trouvée cette lumière dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 *** Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais absolument pas la religion du Moine. J'ai essayé de le faire avec logique. Etant donné que la religion première de la France est censée être le christianisme et que si j'ai bonne mémoire il porte un crucifix autour du cou, j'en ai conclu qu'il était chrétien.**

 **** Délivrés !... Hm, pardon.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci encore à Musicalsfan (j't'aimeuuuuuh pour avoir crée ce pairing putain !) pour m'avoir laissée écrire cet OS et j'espère que ça te plaira haha ;).**

 **Laissez une review, ça m'ferait plaisir d'avoir vos avis parce que la narration est très différente de ce que je fais d'habitude.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


End file.
